From Big City to Small Town
by daaohf
Summary: In this story, Cody Martin is from Kettlecorn, Kansas. Whereas Bailey Pickett is from Boston. This story will have drama, romance, action, and a lot of Cailey! This is my first story, so please bear with me. Please enjoy the story, and please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. I do not own them. Only the ones that I make up are mine.**_

**A/N: ** This is my first story. So if there is some spelling mistakes or anything, please just excuse them. I am not really much of a writer, but this story just popped up in my mind, and I thought I might just try it out and see how it goes. Please review and let me know what you guys think, and please don't hesitate to let me know if I messed something up. Also, the characters in the story may tend to become out of character, so please bear with me. Anyways, enjoy the story!

_CHAPTER ONE:_

The sun was up, the animals were fed, and a young lad was quickly getting ready to head out. After not seeing his mother for two weeks, Cody Martin was a little anxious to see her again. Carey Martin had left Kettlecorn in order to see her other son, Zack Martin. He had moved out and was living life in the big city, New York. It was a little hard to comprehend the fact that her little boys weren't so little anymore. After the divorce was final, she was left to take care of her precious young twin sons. She knew that they will eventually want to move away and become independent, but Carey never knew how hard it was to let go.

Cody Martin quickly got everything cleaned up and began to make way to his rusty old truck, which quite frankly was just so hard to give away. Cody drove to the airport which was two hours away. He put some country music on, and made his way to the airport.

After arriving, he found a parking spot and began to look for his mother. Shortly, he began to hear his name being shouted. Turning around he saw his mother, running right at him. After a brief hug, Carey pulled away.

"There you are honey! Oh, I missed you so much!" Carey said, pulling Cody back into a hug.

"I missed you too mom!" Cody said, letting go of her, and went to grab her bag. But before he could, Carey stopped him.

"Cody, honey, before we go, I want you to first meet, Bailey Pickett, she was the one I was talking about. The one that helped me get into the right flight and helped me with the whole luggage situation. She's over there, getting her stuff…Oh, she's also single. "Carey said, winking at Cody.

"Mom!" Cody said, blushing.

"Cody, you deserve someone that truly cares about you, and who doesn't abuse you, like Barbra. You know I've only known Bailey for a couple of hours, but I can say she comes from a good family, cause she's such a great girl."

"Mom, can we please not talk about this right now."

"Sure, but honey I only want you to be happy," she said. Just then the young woman walked up behind Cody, and Carey began to smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Cody said.

"Cody, I would like you to meet Bailey Pickett," Carey said, turning Cody around so he could see her. "And Bailey, I would like you to meet my son, Cody Martin."

Cody was taken back, the women in front of him was just so gorgeous, and just so beautiful. His heart was beating so fast, and his palms were getting sweaty. He didn't know what was happening; he was getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

Cody wasn't the only one that was taken back. Bailey too was staring into his deep blue eyes. Her heart was beating fast, and he was just so handsome.

"Howdy," said Cody, sticking out his right hand.

"Howdy to you too," said Bailey, gladly taking her hand in order to shake his. When then shook hands, both Cody and Bailey felt a shock wave going through them, something they have never felt before. They released the hand shake and both turned slightly the other way in order to exhale, realizing they were holding their breath in.

"Well, then we should start heading out, it's a long drive back. How about you Bailey? Where are you staying at?" Carey said, noticing the awkward tension that was around them.

"Well, Ms. Martin, apparently my reservation for a hotel room was not confirmed, which I don't get how it wasn't. But, right now I am going to have to get a taxi, and hopefully find a place near Kettlecorn."

"Nonsense, Bailey honey, you are staying with us. You helped me out and now it's my turn to return the favour."

"No way Ms. Martin, I can't have you do that!" Bailey said, taking a step back. "That's too much to ask for."

"No, Bailey, you are staying with us and that's final." Carey said, taking the luggage from her and handing it to Cody. "Now come on, like I said, it's going to be a long ride."

Cody turns to Bailey and whispers into her ear, "Remember, you can never say no to her, she can get feisty sometimes," with that they all made way for the truck. After getting everything settled, they hit the road.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. I only own the characters I create. **

CHAPTER TWO:

After arriving to the small town Kettlecorn, Bailey was taken back as there were literally just a several hundred people living there. On the drive there Cody and Carey, did tell her that if you blinked while driving by, you would miss it; and Bailey realized that actually may happen. Bailey was just amazed of how much everyone in Kettlecorn actually cared for each other. Nobody ever locked their doors, as they basically knew everybody in the small town. However, Cody did mention that there was somebody who hated a lot of people. But, she couldn't remember the name.

As they arrived, they approached a nice looking ranch. It was old, but looked like it was renovated. Cody pulled the truck into the drive way and proceeded to get out. As he stepped out, he opened the back door for me, what a gentleman.

"Well, here we are." Cody said, motioning his hand at the ranch. "This is my home."

"Wow! It looks wonderful!"

Carey jumps in, "Well, it should be. He spent a lot of time renovating this place and getting it refurnished. I moved in for a couple of weeks, until our home, which is a couple of streets down, is getting renovated as well."

"That's amazing. How long did it take you to renovate this place?" Bailey asked, wanting to hear Cody's deep beautiful voice.

Cody turned and looked at his beautiful property. "Well, it took me a couple of months, maybe 3 tops. I really wanted to move out and have my own place," turning to Carey, "No offence Ma."

"I don't mind honey, but it was a hard decision to let my boys go," she said, patting Cody on the shoulder, "Alright, I want to get freshened up and get some sleep. Let's go inside, we can chat later."

After taking the stuff in, Cody showed the second guest bedroom, and the bathroom, which was just across the hall. Carey went straight to the first guest bedroom, where she was initially staying in before. After getting cleaned up, Cody had made them a small lunch, before they went to take a nap.

"Wow! This sandwich is way better from the ones in Boston. It tastes so…fresh," Bailey said, after finishing her lunch.

"Well, My Cody is a brilliant cook, and plus most of the stuff here is fresh."

"Well, somebody had to become a cook… You know very well why I decided to take on cooking," Cody said, taking the dishes from his mom and Bailey.

"I know, I know," Carey said, she turned towards Bailey, "Truth is honey; I'm not a very good cook. Fact is I'm terrible."

"You can't be that bad."

"Oh, believe me, she's terrible," Cody said.

"Yeah, Yeah, we get it," Carey said, waving her arms around.

After lunch, Carey and Bailey made their way to their bedrooms to take a small nap. While they did that Cody went out to check on the animals. After that he went back inside to the living room area to watch some television. Two hours into the baseball game, Cody kept getting distracted. He couldn't help but keep thinking about Bailey. She was so beautiful and so intelligent. She was here to talk to some local farmers for a story she was writing as she is a journalist. He knew she had a very big family, and really wants to become a big journalist. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise that came from outside.

Cody quickly went to the front of the house to check out what that noise was. He looked down the property, and saw that his mailbox was yet again broken apart. He also saw the blue truck speeding away. He knew it was Theo again. Theo hated the Martins for no apparent reason. In school, both the twins were bullied by him. However, when Cody began dating, Theo had become really angry, and promised Cody he would destroy his life. It had been the fourth time now that Theo had knocked the mailbox stand over. He had also scratched up his truck, and actually punched Cody. However, back then he was pretty scrawny, and barley 5 feet tall at the age of 15. However, now at 25 Cody was much more built and was standing at 6 feet and 3 inches tall. Which Cody always made Zack feel bad, because Zack only grew to barely 6 feet.

Cody walked to the mailbox, and brought it back into the house. However, while he walked into the house, he noticed Bailey standing there.

"I heard a noise and wanted to make sure everything was alright, "she said, looking at Cody and the mailbox in his hands, "What happened?"

"Oh, some dude knocked it over. Don't worry, everything's fine. You go ahead and get some more sleep," he said, closing the front door.

"Nah, I think I slept enough. But why would somebody want to break that anyways?" Bailey questioned.

"Well, the guy and I have some bad blood. Theo always hated the Martins for some stupid reason," he said, walking towards the living room, with Bailey right behind him.

"Oh yeah, you were telling me about him. But seriously what's the dudes problem?" she said, sitting down next to Cody on the couch.

"I've been asking that question for a while now," Cody said, with a chuckle.

"Why don't you just report this guy to the police?"

"Because we never really had enough evidence against him, and also he somehow knows the sheriff," Cody said, putting his hand through his blonde locks.

"That really sucks. These types of people really piss me off."

"I know. I don't get how other people suffering, makes them happy."

"Well, I guess he must have some emotional stress or something."

Cody turned to Bailey, "You would think, after actually being friends when we were younger, that the same guy would turn against you for stupid reasons."

"Let me guess, there was actually a real reason, why the guy turned against you," she said, looking a Cody, who was focusing outside the window.

"Yeah there was. But hey, I don't want you to stress about it," Cody said, turning away from the window, to look at Bailey.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, and I would sure like to know, why this freak bothers you guys. Who knows I may even somehow help you out with the situation," Bailey said, smiling at Cody.

"Okay fine, but you asked for it," he chuckled.

"Yeah, now come on. Tell me what happened, from the start."

"**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; except for the ones that I create.**

**A/N: **Hope everyone enjoys this story. I've been trying really hard to make everything right. But, I'm not getting a response that I hoped I would. I mean I work really hard on making the chapters and stuff. So please if you do have any comments then please review (or suggestions). Also favourite this story or follow it if you guys like it. Thanks to the people that did do any of that. I really appreciate it. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter. Also, like I said before the characters may be out of character. Alright, enough of your time, please enjoy! And thanks!

CHAPTER 3:

Cody began to tell Bailey the story of how Theo and he first met. Theo moved down to Kettlecorn, and began going to school with Zack and Cody. In third grade, they all had become very close friends. They would always go to the Martins house to hang out after class. However, once they began high school, Theo had become more of a jerk. After his parents hit the jackpot, Theo began to act like he owned everything. Theo began to use Cody's brains and began using Zack's popularity. Cody went to KU, and that was where he had met Barbra. She had moved there so she could attend KU. Both began dating each other and it had become a serious relationship. They dated each other for about 3 years. However, when Cody began dating her, it had all gone down with his relationship with Theo.

Cody dated other girls before Barbra, and Theo would always get upset because Cody always got the girls. But, Cody never knew Theo was ever jealous of his previous relationships. Cody didn't even have any idea that Theo had a crush on Barbra until after. Fact is Theo didn't say anything for a while actually; apparently he had a much bigger plan to destroy Cody's relationship with Barbra. After dating for 3 years, Cody didn't really feel the same way for Barbra as he did 3 years back. He also noticed Barbra acting a bit strange. When Cody questioned her, she stomped on his foot, like she did whenever he did better than her in academics. Finally, Cody found out the truth about her and their relationship.

Turns out Barbra was cheating on Cody, with Theo. That hit Cody hard. He had never forced Barbra to do anything, he never hurt her in anyway, but all he got was backstabbed by the women he thought he loved. He called the relationship off, which quite frankly, he didn't understand how she was so hurt. She was the one that cheated on him. Cody also confronted Theo about what he was doing, his own best friend. But, all he said was that he liked her first and that now that he hurt his girl, he was going to hurt him too. With that Theo began to beat Cody up. But that didn't last long, as Zack was able to come and help his brother. However, Theo did say that he never really like the Martin twins, and vowed to even destroy Cody's life.

Cody didn't really care about the threat as he knew that Theo was really a coward. But, after a couple of months his truck was all scratched up and there was a note in Theo's handwriting, warning Cody. He also found out the second reason why Theo didn't like the Martins. Turns out Theo's father, Joe, and Zack and Cody's father, Kurt, were enemies. Kurt was a musician and so was Joe, however, everyone liked Kurt more, and this made Joe really upset. So, with that it gave Theo more reasons to hate on the Martins.

"Wow! You guys really went through a lot with this guy," said Bailey, who was trying to digest everything in.

"Yeah well, there wasn't much to do."

"All of this over a girl, and something that happened between your dad's; that just shows what type of character this guy is."

"Yeah, but I was pretty stupid too. I mean we were dating for so long, and all of a sudden we became distant, but I thought it was just me and that everybody in a relationship goes through that. But, I guess I was wrong," Cody said, thinking of all the times he spent with Barbra, and thought he was really in love.

"Well, what she did was terrible. From what your mom has told, you seem like a really great guy, and can do so much better than the gold digger," Bailey said, trying to make Cody feel better, "I mean there are a lot of girls out there, you just have to keep on searching until you found the right one."

"It's like you speak from experience. Did you ever end up with a guy like here?"

"Well, not exactly like her, but close to it," Bailey said, not sure if she should go on.

"You don't need to go on, it's fine," said Cody, making sure he wasn't making her uncomfortable.

"Well, you told me everything, so I'll tell you too," She said before continuing, "Moose was a great guy when we first met. We began dating, and like you I thought I had met my match. However, 2 years into our relationship I began to notice a change too. He had become demanding, and even tried to talk me out of pursuing my dreams.."

"That's horrible, why the heck would he try to do that. I mean if you love someone, you should let them do what they want, and be supportive," Cody said, surprised at what Moose was doing.

"See, the thing was he wasn't in love with me. He didn't care about my career or about my goals. It was always about him," Bailey paused, and collected herself before continuing, "I found out that he was cheating on me, with my best friend too. I never could have imagined that, but it happened…"

Cody gently put his hand on her knee, and patted it. "Hey, don't worry. We don't need them, we are much better than them, and we will find someone who deserves us. Someone who will be there for us, no matter what happens."

"You're right," she said, looking at his hand which was still on her knee. Cody realized this and jerked his hand away.

"Well, I should let you work, If you would like you can you use my office, which is up the stairs and to the right," said Cody, getting up from the couch, "I need to get this fixed.. again."

"Sure, thanks. I'll just get my stuff and head up," Bailey said, who also stood up.

Cody was about to leave, but before he did, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for everything. You guys have helped me out a lot," said Bailey, moving her hand off of Cody's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It's what we do," Cody said, with a smile. And with that Bailey proceeded to go to the guest bedroom to collect her things, as Cody headed out to the shed.

**To be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; except for the ones I create.**

CHAPTER 4:

Cody fixed the mailbox again, and made sure that it won't be easy to take down. Cody still didn't get why Theo held a grudge for so long. Moving his way back to the house, Cody's cell phone began to go off, looking at his caller ID, he smiled.

"Howdy Woody."

"Howdy to you too, Cody."

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"Well nothing much actually. But, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Well, there's this new pub that opened up, and there's this woman working there.. and, I kind of want to ask her out.."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Cody, I'm not good at asking woman out. So I was wondering could you please come with me to the pub tonight. I really want you there for some support…please."

"Alright fine, but is it okay if I bring someone with me?"

"Of course it's fine, bring him along with you."

"Woody, it's not actually a him. It's a her."

"You have a girlfriend?! Since when?!"

"Woody, calm down. She's not my girlfriend. She is just a friend. But, is it okay if I bring her with me?"

"Yeah sure it's fine. Alright see you tonight at 7. I need to get my hair done… and it's gonna be a while."

Cody laughed, "Alright Woody. See you soon."

With that Cody made it to the house and went upstairs to the office room. He stood at the front door, watching Bailey, who was focusing on her work. Cody lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey," Bailey said, breaking her focus from her work.

"Sorry to disturb you but I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

Cody began to tell the story of Woody and how he was afraid to ask her out. "So I was wondering since it's a new place and I haven't been there myself that, maybe you'd like to check the place out too. You know meet the local farmers and see what they do on Friday nights."

"That sounds great."

"Alright, Woody told me to meet him there at 7. So just be ready by then."

"I'll be ready. And thanks for inviting me."

"Yeah, no problem," he said, holding their gaze for a bit longer, "Alright, well, I should let you get back to work. Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay."

With that Cody exited the room. Bailey was glad Cody asked her to come along with him to the pub. That way she could meet some of the farmers and get to know their story behind the trade not being fair. But it also gave her the chance to hang around Cody. She didn't know why, but she really enjoyed being with Cody. Seeing him made her feel safe and at home. She found him attracting, handsome, intelligent, and just a very caring type of guy. She didn't know what those feeling were, but she was getting really excited about going with him to the local pub.

Cody was ready and was waiting for Bailey in the living room. Cody had dawned on his nice pair of jeans with it a plaid shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had also put on his favourite pair of boots. Bailey finally came out of the room. She was wearing jeans and a nice top, with boots.

"Sorry, I know I am a little late."

"No actually you're right on time. I was just ready early."

"Oh okay, well then should we head out?"

"Sure, let's go."

Cody and Bailey arrived at the pub and were quickly greeted by Woody.

"Howdy, I'm Woody," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Bailey," who gladly shakes his hand.

"Alright let's head to our table."

The three of them made way to their table, which was located on the side of the wall, near the back. Woody sat on one side, whereas Cody and Bailey sat together on the other.

"Alright, Woodchuck, where is she?"

Woody turned to look at his left, and looked around finally spotting her near the bar.

"That's her over there," Woody said, nodding his head in that direction, "The one near the bar." Both Cody and Bailey turned and looked where he was nodding at. There stood a slim looking woman, with her hair pulled up in a bun.

"Isn't she great?"

"Yeah, Woody, she looks pretty nice. Now how exactly are you going to approach her? I mean remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, that was a terrible night. I think I just scared her off."

"Don't worry I'm here for you man."

As they began talking, the young woman finally approached them. "Hello, I'm Addison, and I'll be serving you guys tonight. See anything you guys would like to start off with?"

"Uhh..I…" said Woody, who was totally going blank in his mind.

"Uh, why don't you give us a minute," Cody said, trying make sure Woody doesn't embarrass himself.

"Yup, that's fine. Just call me over when you guys are ready to order," with that, she went to the other customers.

"Woody, what happened?"

"I don't know. When I saw her, my mind went blank."

"How about we order some drinks. Maybe that could help you keep your nerves down."

A couple of minutes later they called Addison over and she took their order. Addison soon back arrived with the drinks in hand. She proceeds to give Woody a beer, and Cody a beer, and handed Bailey some wine. She then headed back to take care of other orders. They began to drink and soon Cody excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"So Bailey, how you liking Kettlecorn?" Woody asked.

"Well so far it's been great. It's a lot different from where I come from. I mean there are just so many people and so much commotion going on down there. And here, there are not that many people, and it seems very peaceful."

"Yeah, Kettlecorn is pretty peaceful. It's a great place."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

While Woody and Bailey were chatting, Cody came back from the bathroom and was beginning to make his way to the table, but was pushed from behind. Cody turned back to see who or what pushed him.

"Well, who do we have here today? Dr. Cody Martin all dressed up for whom tonight?" said Theo. He was standing in front of Cody, while his little posy stood behind Theo.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how my buddy was doing," he said, moving closer to Cody.

"I'm not your buddy and just leave me alone."

"Why are you scared of me? Is Dr. Martin scared?"

Cody ignored him and began to make way for the table. But as he did he felt another shove. Cody turned around and saw Theo and his friends snickering.

"Really? You find this funny?"

"Bothering you is probably the best entertainment."

"You are pathetic."

Again Cody turned around, and was about to walk away, but was pushed hard into the bar stools. Cody fell down and so did the bar stools. Everyone turned to see what had happened. Woody and Bailey also turned to see what had happened. Woody looked closer and could tell Cody was on the ground and Theo was standing in front of him.

"What did he do now?" said Woody, who began making his way towards the scene.

As Woody was approaching them, Cody had already gotten up and had quickly grabbed Theo by the shirt. Cody was about to punch him, but was pulled away by Theo's friends.

"You bastard!" Cody shouted, who was trying to escape their grips.

Woody grabbed Cody from the guys, and began to drag him back to where they were sitting. He tried to calm Cody down. Theo and his little crew exited the pub, and Addison told the people to carry on and that everything was fine. Woody made Cody sit down on his chair, and Woody sat down in his. Cody grabbed his beer and chugged it down.

**To be continued…. **

**A/N: **Tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you guys think about the story. And to the people who did review, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create.**

CHAPTER: FIVE

After Cody chugged down the beer, he took a moment to collect himself again. Woody and Bailey sat there silently, not exactly knowing when the right time it was to ask him what happened. After a couple of more minutes Woody saw Addison and motioned her to bring them another beer. She returned with the beer and placed it on their table, not saying a word.

"You guys are free to talk. Don't worry I'm fine," said Cody, trying to break the awkward tension in the air.

"Here, take this," Woody said, moving the beer over to Cody, "It'll help you settle your nerves." With that, Cody took it and also chugged it down.

"You know, sometimes I really hate that guy. He's just so annoying and just so pathetic. You know if I knew dating Barbra would end up like this, I would have never even considered of asking her out….And Woody, you were right.. there was something strange about her," he said, taking the last sip of the beer.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You really liked Barbra, and thought she liked you too. Nobody knew was so..evil," said Woody, patting Cody's arm.

"Cody, from what I have heard, there was nothing wrong you did. You followed your heart. Like I said earlier, you'll find someone who will love you just as much as you do," said Bailey, who gently put her hand on his knee.

"You guys are right. I shouldn't be upset. I don't care what Theo does, cause all I know is that I have such great people who love me and who respect me. I don't need to stoop as low as him."

After they were done eating, they talked amongst themselves. Soon they paid the bill and Cody told Bailey to come with him, while he told Woody to finally ask Addison on a date. Both Cody and Bailey waited outside waiting for Woody. After a couple of minutes Woody walked out of the pub.

"So…What did she say?" said Cody.

"She said yes!"

"That's great man. Where are you planning to take her?"

"Well… I need you guys to do me a favour…"

"What is it?"

"I kind of said that you two were dating and that you guys would agree to go on a double date…" said Woody, nervous of what they would respond too.

"What?!" said Cody and Bailey at the same time.

"Woody, I told you this before we aren't dating."

"I know, but she was saying that she didn't know what to say. So I brought up the double date thing… and kind of told her you were dating."

"Woody, this isn't right."

"Come on Cody, please…You know I have always been there for you. So can't you do this for me one time?"

"I don't kn—"

"Cody, I guess we can help him out. I mean I can tell that he really likes her…" said Bailey, who interrupted Cody.

"Bailey, I don't want to force you to do anything.."

"Cody, it's alright. It's only for a night… I think I can handle that."

"If you're sure.."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yes! Thanks Bailey, I owe you one… Alright then I'll see guys tomorrow night. Cody, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know where and when it is."

"Sure.."

"Alright y'all I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. Goodnight," said Woody.

"Goodnight."

"Night Woodchuck."

With that Woody went to his car and drove off. Cody and Bailey walked to his truck, but Bailey stopped him.

"You sure you can drive?"

"Yeah, I'm all good. Just a couple of beers, there wasn't too much of an effect."

"You positive?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry; I'll make sure we get home safe."

After safely arriving back to the ranch, Cody stepped out of the truck and opened up Bailey's door. They walked to the front porch, and Cody began to open the door. It was close to midnight, and Carey was already gone to sleep.

"Thanks for coming tonight… and sorry for all the commotion," said Cody, closing the door behind them.

"It's alright, and don't be sorry for anything. I had a lot of fun," she said, smiling at him.

"Also thanks for agreeing to do the dinner tomorrow. I really appreciate you helping out. But I also want you to know, that if you change your mind, its fine."

"You don't want to go with me tomorrow?" Bailey said, giving him a funny look.

"No, it's not that. I just thought -"

"Cody, I was just joking. And I don't mind. I think it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better," she said, giving him a smile.

He smiled too, "That would be nice." They stood there and stared into each other's eyes, finally Cody spoke up, breaking the connection.

"Well, umm.. you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea… Well, goodnight Cody."

"Goodnight Bailey," he said. With that Bailey walked into the guest room, and Cody turned and went to his room.

**To be continued.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; except for the ones I created. **

CHAPTER: SIX

The next morning, Cody was awake early and was doing some of the morning chores. After he had done the morning chores, he went to his room and took a quick shower. Later, he went to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Carey was up and dressed, she made her way to the kitchen, to see her son already up and making breakfast.

"Morning Cody, I see you are making some breakfast."

"Morning mum, and yeah and it's almost ready."

"Why don't you go see if Bailey is up, and I'll take over now."

"I don't know…"

"Cody, you already made breakfast, there's nothing I can ruin now."

Cody chuckled, "Alright."

With that Cody made his way towards the second guest bedroom. He walked towards the door and knocked. He waited and there was no answer, as he turned to leave, the bathroom door opened. Bailey was standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Quickly Cody turned the other way.

"I'm so sorry," he said, not knowing what else to do.

Bailey had moved inside the bathroom, and slightly closed the door, enough for her to stick her head out so she could talk and cover up.

"Sorry, it's my fault, I forgot my robe inside the bedroom,,"

"Umm.. well, I was just here to tell you that breakfast is ready.."

"Ah-alright."

"Okay, uh I should go." With that Cody turned and quickly made his way to the kitchen. He was still taking in what just happened, as was Bailey. However, Cody did know that Bailey looked great with just a towel… Wait, what was he thinking? Quickly he shook the thought out of his head.

"Is she ready?" said Carey, putting the plates on the table.

"Umm.. yeah, she's almost ready," he said, taking his plate and placing it on the table. He began to pour some juice for all of them. A couple of minutes later, Bailey arrived.

"Good morning, Bailey," said Carey, "Come sit, breakfast is made."

"Thank you."

All of them began to ate, and for the most part it was quiet. Finally Carey spoke up.

"So what are you guys going to be up too?"

"Well, I need to go down and see if the place is ready."

"Oh yeah, Cody, how's that going?"

"Well, it may be ready by next month. You know with it fully equipped and what not."

"That's great honey," she turned towards Bailey, "What about you darling?"

"Well, I was thinking of talking to some of the local farmers."

"Cody honey, take Bailey with you, and then afterwards you can show her around."

"Yeah sure, that's fine."

"Are you sure Cody, I mean I can go alone, and you can do your stuff," said Bailey, not wanting to force Cody to come along.

"No, it's alright. I would be glad to help you out."

After breakfast, Cody and Bailey got their things, and began to make way to the truck. After a couple of minutes later, Cody parked in front of a small building.

"Wow, what is this place?"

"Well, it's a veterinarian hospital."

"Why are we here?"

"This is actually mine. I am the new vet here in town."

"You are a vet?"

Cody chuckled. "You seem surprised."

"Well, I had no idea that you were a vet. I mean you never mentioned anything like that."

"Well, I should have introduced myself more properly…Hi, I am Dr. Cody Martin, a local veterinarian."

Bailey laughed, "Yeah, that was much better….But this place looks amazing."

"I have been trying to make it look presentable. Make it look really professional."

"Well, so far it looks incredible."

"Thank you… Want to check out the inside?"

"Sure thing."

For an hour, Cody showed her around and talked about what got him into becoming a vet. Bailey was really impressed by Cody. She loved the way he was so attached to help animals out and how much love he has for them. She found him so interesting and so intelligent. All she knew was that Cody really made her happy. Cody locked up the front door, told her that they should go meet James Mule, a local farmer. So, they got in his truck and went there first.

Cody just watched the way Bailey asked questions, and how she quickly scribbled stuff down on her notepad. He loved the way she took her work seriously. He already knew she was pretty, smart, and a very lovable person. Cody knew he was starting to develop some feelings for her, even if it was just a couple of days that they had met. All he knew was that he was really starting to like her, but wasn't sure if she felt the same.

Cody and Bailey went to a couple of more farms, and Bailey had just finished up another interview.

"So, you think you have enough interviews? Or would you like to go out tomorrow too?"

"Well, I think I can do a couple of more, just to make sure it's enough data."

"That's fine; I'll show you around again tomorrow. But right now we should probably go get ready."

"Sure, let's go."

After they came back home, both of them began to get dressed. Cody had dawned on jeans with a nice button up shirt, and Bailey put on a nice summer dress. Cody waited for Bailey, and when she arrived he was blown away of how gorgeous she looked.

"You look…great."

"Thank you. You also look great."

"Well, shall we go?"

"We shall."

Cody opened the door for Bailey and they made their way to the restaurant. Woody and Addison were already there, so Bailey and Cody went to the table.

"Cody, Bailey, I would like you to meet Addison, even though you guys already have…" said Woody.

They all greeted each other and after they ordered their food, Bailey and Addison excused themselves to go to the ladies room.

"So Cody, how are things with Bailey?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you obviously have a thing for her?"

Cody raised his eyebrow, "And what makes you think that?"

"Oh please, you can so tell, by the way you look at her.."

Cody sighed. "Okay fine, I do like her.."

"So why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't know. It's just that I don't know how she feels."

"I think she likes you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah of course, I mean she looks at you the same way."

"You really think I should ask her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Of course you do what?"

Woody and Cody turned and saw Bailey and Addison standing there.

"Oh..we were talking about some baseball stuff," said Woody, trying to cover up. However, Addison didn't get to reply because there food was here.

So everyone sat there and enjoyed the food. They talked about their day and how it was. Woody and Addison excused themselves as they both went to get a drink.

"So, any regrets of coming tonight?"

"Of course not."

"Are you sure," said Cody, with a chuckle.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

While Cody went to get a drink, a man approached Bailey.

"Howdy. You must be new here."

Bailey looked up and realized who he was. So she just turned the other way.

"Let me guess you don't talk to strangers. Look honey, I am a nice guy and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"No."

"We have a feisty one over here, don't we?"

"Could you just leave me alone? I am here with somebody and would seriously appreciate it if you left."

"Darling, you have no idea what you are missing," he said, leaning in closer to Bailey.

"Will you just leave me alone," she said, moving away from him.

"Why are you so—"

"What they heck are you doing here, Theo?"

"Well, I was talking to this beautiful woman here, but you interrupted me."

"Why don't you leave her alone!"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, she is here with me."

Theo turns towards Bailey, "You are here with him? You could do so much better."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Honey, this guy is pathetic. I mean I am a brilliant, tough, good looking and a rich man. While this one, just treats animals."

"No, you are the pathetic one. Cody here is smart, handsome, and respects women…. You know you might want to try that."

"So you two are going out?"

"Uh.. Yes we are," said Bailey, moving towards Cody's side.

"Yeah sure. It is impossible for brain boy to actually have a girl fall for him.. I mean all his ex's did fall for me."

"Well, his ex's might have been blind. Because Cody is such an amazing person."

Cody turned and whispered into Bailey's ear. "What are you doing?"

"I seriously think brain boy put you up to this. I mean he probably made you say all these things about him. I seriously doubt a girl like you would fall for a guy like him."

"Oh yeah.."

"Yeah."

"We'll see about that.."

Bailey turned towards Cody, put her hands on both of his cheeks and leaned in. Her lips were soft on his. When they kissed they felt electricity going into them. The kiss was quick, but chaste. It was perfect. Bailey pulled back and looked into Cody's eyes. Cody was speechless. The kiss was amazing. Bailey turned and looked at Theo, giving him a stern look.

"Yeah, well… I need to go," with that Theo left.

**To be continued…**


End file.
